


On His Knees

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/746753.html">this</a> art created by Eriador117.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On His Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/746753.html) art created by Eriador117.

Severus watched Harry closely. His spine was straight, eyes forward, knees shoulder width apart. The leather collar accented his lovely neck. The best part was his hands behind his back. Not clasped, no, that would be too easy. Instead Harry held them together behind him, fingertips just touching, his shoulders surely aching. 

Sweat was beginning to run down Harry's chest, both from the vicinity to the fire and from holding his position. Severus wanted to touch him, lick the bead of sweat from Harry's taut nipple but this was a learning experience for Harry and Severus would resist…for now.


End file.
